Patent Literature 1 describes an AC generator for a vehicle, which includes a rotor rotatably supported inside a casing, a stator fitted into and supported by the casing, a rectifier provided outside the casing on one side in an axial direction thereof, for rectifying an alternating current generated in the stator, a voltage regulator for regulating a magnitude of a voltage, and a protective cover including locking claws locked to the casing so as to cover the rectifier and the voltage regulator.